Sviatoslav Republic
General information= Пролетарии всех стран, соединяйтесь! (Workers of the world, unite!) ---- We are the Sviatoslav Socialist Republic (Russian: Святослава Социалистических Республик, tr. Svyatoslava Sotsialisticheskikh Respublik), a socialist state located on the Eurasian continent. The Union of Sviatoslav Socialist Republics was formed, led by General Secretary Vasily Bogatyrov. We are a unitary Marxist-Leninist-Stalinist one-part totalitarian dictatorship, aimed and sworn to protect the sovereign rights of Lenin, Stalin, socialism and peace. The Sviatoslav Republic was conceived during the 1991 Soviet coup d'etat attempt (Russian: Августовский путч). The communist supporters, along with the small Sviatoslav-communist backed armed forces and leaders, managed to push back the revolt and stamp down the resistance. Russian president Boris Yeltsin, and former Soviet President Mikhail Gorbachev, were arrested and sentenced to 100 years of hard labor in a former Soviet gulag for their intolerable actions towards the regime. A communist party was formed, aimed to be the successor to the Communist Party of the Soviet Union (CPSU), the Workers Party of Sviatoslav (Рабочая партия Святослава) was formed on January 1st, 1990 in the event of unstable political structure of the then crumbling Soviet Union. In the event of the collapse of the USSR, the Workers Party of Sviatoslav soon took power. A stopgap military was formed on November 27th 1992, but a full-fledged military wouldn't be formed until December 1st, 1994 (current form). We are proud to be the largest socialist nation to stand, and will stop at nothing to defend our rights, crush opponents and to spread our ideology across the world. We have a union of nations willing to back us, think twice before you meddle with our power. We aren't a force to be looked down upon, likewise we look down upon you. ---- APPLICATIONS ARE CLOSED; INVITE ONLY. |-|Key people= ---- *'General secretary of the Workers Party of Sviatoslav- Vasily Bogatyrov': Dictator of the SR, and commander in chief of all the Sviatoslav military forces, rules under the title of "President". He has a nice complexion, looking nice on TV and radio broadcast. But in reality he rules with an iron fist, who secretly executes anyone who dares disobey his orders and decrees. He holds the position of General secretary of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of the Sviatoslav Republic, he is effectively dictator of the state. He also holds the titles of Marshal of the Republic and Supreme Commander of the Sviatoslav People's Armed Forces. *'Vladimir Gurevich Kuznetsov': The Supreme Commander of the Sviatoslav Navy. Armed with great knowledge of naval tactics and the high seas, he has turned the Sviatoslav Navy from a once small force composed of sailing ships, to the grand power it is today. *'Ivan Kuskov: '''member of the Sviatoslav Republic. More TBA when I get back. *'Nikita Victorovich': He was born in Russia and loves to invent all kinds of different Submarines. *'Ivan Viktor Grgovoric': The brother of exiled Admiral Ivan Nikola Gregovoric. He specialises in building fast ships with low-medium armaments. He is forced to wear a breather due to an accident involving a boiler. *'Vladimir Korochev': He is an ex-KGB member, a highly experienced Engineer, Demoltions expert and a very highly trained Special Forces Operative. Also, he likes vodka. *'Shinovak Karnuk': A former captain in the Soviet navy during the Cold War, he now proudly surveys his country as a member of the grand fleet of the Russian Federation. *'Vasily Krivosheyev': Vasily, once a successful Vice Admiral in the now extinct USSR, he was discharged in '91, just when the USSR perished at the hands of capitalistm, he seeks to avenge his fallen comrades, Vasily now seeks the destruction of any navy against the Russian Navy, and he will make sure every ship in front of him is turned into scrap before he sails away, he's also a sniper rifle and close quarters combat specialist. He also likes vodka. *'Vladimir Kravchenko': son of lev kravchenko, seeks restore Russia to its former glory. Veteran of Chechnya when he was involved in the naval infantry. He is clean and sober and has moved on to coffee. *'Valeri Khariton': A new recruit who looks up Vladimir Gurevich. He believes that what the Russians are doing is right and is willing to sacrifice himself to fufill Vladmirs ideals and intentions. *'Sergo Almizannov Volkov': Sergo was actually an Soviet army after he moved to Russia, but then he instead moved to navy. He was a good man, except he is unstable and get angry too easily. Because of his instability, he was discharged in 1996. After that, he became one of the most powerful pirate in the world since he is armed with a warship. He joined the Navy again in 2005. He is armed with hundreds of his own soldier since his career as a pirate, and he rides a heavily modified T-80UD tank. *'Zackery Mendeleev': Zackery was born a poor Siberian farmer and joined the navy at age 16 looking for adventure and a better life. His quick thinking and brilliant strategic mind helped him climb the ranks quickly, and now currently commands a task force of many ships, ranging from frigates, to carriers, to heavy battleships. *'Vladim Kruchenykh': The Chief political officer. He mainly deals with trade and agreement affairs. *'Erich Heisenberg': Former German naval officer, joined the Sviatoslav Navy after being discharged for misconduct. Loud mouthed when angry, but calm and composed when not. Doesn't totally trust Sviatoslav yet. Age- 38, married and has 2 children. Proud, brave, cunning, resourceful, inspiring, excellent shot and a survivalist. Doesn't mind a bit of vodka but his real taste is in fine wine. *'Colonel Dimitri Vezov': A highly decorated and respected tank ace, Vezov has claimed many kills in past battles, notable in the Sviatoslav take over of Western Europe. *'Advisor Vladimir Zhukov': The main advisor of the Union of Sviatoslav Socialist Republics, who's duty is to oversee equipment changes and weapon modernization of the Union, aswell as approving and declining requests from nations to join the Union. He also files reports and keeps in close touch with the Workers Party of Sviatoslav and the General Secretary. *'Supreme Commissar Vitaly Rostislav': The supreme commander of the Internal Commisariat. He is charged with leading and advising all the VK nation-wide divisions. The officers and commissar's of said divisions take orders from him and him only. *'Officer Igor Kazukov': The cruel commander of V.K. Division #268, renown for its large size and sheer brutality. Kazukov is a man willing to sacrifice himself for the communist regime, and will obey any orders given to him. ---- '''A list of either former Sviatoslav Navy members or deceased members.' ---- *'Demetri Olegovich': Former member of the Sviatoslav Navy. A retired sailor in the Cold War,he rejoined the navy when he had no place to go. He provides Battleships and much needed weaponry to the navy. Executed by Kuznetsov. *'Adrik Ivanov': A former scientist and a Sviatoslav admiral, Adrik was originally viewed as nothing more than a frail man, until he revealed several technologies, as well as showing he was a great commander. Killed by HYDRAXIS forces. |-|Armed forces= The Sviatoslav People's Armed Forces (Cyrillic: СНВС, English: SNVS), is the military service of the Sviatoslav Republic and is the central institution of Slavic/Russian society. Vasily Bogatyrov holds the position of Supreme Commander of the Sviatoslav People's Armed Forces, aswell as General Secratary of the Central Commitee of the Communist Party of the Sviatoslav Republic. Formed a year or so after the fall of the Soviet Union in December 1991, revolutionists and communist rebels halted the opposing forces in the 1991 Soviet coup d'état attempt. The new communist government formed the nation now known as the Sviatoslav Socialist Republic, the successor to the previous Soviet Union. A temporary armed forces group was established on November 27th, 1992 to help protect the newly found government and nation, however a proper military force would be founded on December 1st, 1994. The main branches of the SNVS are the Workers' and Peasants' Red Army (RKKA), Military Maritime Fleet of the Sviatoslav Republic (VMF), Military Air Forces (VVS), Special Purpose Forces (Spetsnaz) and the Internal Commissariat (VK). As of 2016, the Sviatoslav People's Armed Forces fields a total of 30 million active personnel with 9 million reserves. The primary nations and forces that the Sviatoslav People's Armed Forces has condemned enemies/targets are the United States of America, AFOH, AIF, North American Aerospace Defense Command, North American Aerospace Defense Command (NAADC), United Aerospace Command, United Kingdom and the Republic of Korea. Other enemies that the military sees as targets are enemies of the state (traitors), capitalists/imperialists and the Neo Soviet Union. The Sviatoslav People's Armed Forces plays a huge role in the society, appearing in countless films, books, literature, music and other popular culture. Children are taught at an early age to join the glorious armed forces. The SNVS is programmed into the lives of children, with many kids TV programs, toys, books etc. featuring Slavic and heavy anti-capitalist/imperialist propaganda. The people are taught to hate the enemies of the state, such as the United States of America. Most join the military at the age of 18-21, while youths join the youth organization known as the Youth Guards of Communism. Once they are of age, they will graduate to the Sviatoslav People's Armed Forces. All armed forces branches are either based or still follow Soviet military doctrine, layouts and appearance. All branches keep the same traditions of the former Soviet military. Left over equipment from the now-defunct USSR were drafted into the SNVS, mostly for reserve or training due to the age of the devices. Uniforms are styled after former Soviet and current North Korean uniforms. The armed forces shares many relations with foreign powers from the Union of Sviatoslav Socialist Republics. Technology and weapons are shared amongst the nations, and soldiers hold a camaraderie for each other. Mutual support and relief aid will be shared among the Union nation's militaries. ---- ''Military Maritime Fleet of the SR The Military Maritime Fleet of the Sviatoslav Republic (Russian: Военно-Морской Флот Святослава Республики), also known as the People's Military Navy (Народный военный флот), commonly referred to as the Red Fleet, is the official naval warfare service branch of the Sviatoslav People's Armed Forces. Founded on December 3rd 1994, the MMFSR/PMN was created alongside the Workers' and Peasants' Red Army and Military Air Forces. Strength during the late 1990's and early 2000's was minimal, with hundreds of ex-Soviet vessels, submarines and patrol boats. However the government was swift to act and has built up quite a significant naval force over the years. As of 2016, the MMFSR has over 62,000 ships and submarines and 6.4 million personnel. The branch responsible for aerospace warfare is known as the Military Space Service (Russian: Военно-космическая служба (VKS)), with 5,789 aerospace warships and equipment. Notable conflicts the Red Fleet has fought in were the Russia-U.S. War, Israeli Blockade of 2014 and the fight against the coalition. During the Russian-U.S. war, the fleet was commanded by the great Admiral Kuznetsov, who fought against the American navy. This was the first time sea-borne fortresses were serviced by the Sviatoslav Republic. The official motto for the Red Fleet is "We conquer all, nothing can stop the Red Fleet". ''Workers' and Peasants' Red Army March: '"March of the Motherland"' ---- Russian Infantry/airborne.jpeg|Sviatoslav airborne infantry BDU Russian Special Forces.jpeg|SVD/Spetsnaz special forces BDU Russian Infantry 2.jpeg|Sviatoslav infantry BDU Russian Ground Infantry.jpeg|Sviatoslav ground infantry BDU Spetznaz/Airborne .jpg|Special forces airborne trooper BDU Russain Airborne Trooper.jpeg|Sviatoslav airborne trooper BDU Sviatoslav_Uniforms_1.jpeg|Left to right: Winter commissar uniform, winter officer uniform, standard issue guards, police and general purpose uniforms Sviatoslav_Uniforms_2.jpeg|Left to right: V.K. naval officer service uniform, winter V.K. officer uniform, standard V.K. naval uniform, standard V.K. winter uniform Sviatoslav_Uniforms_3.jpeg|Various sailor fatigues of the navy Sviatoslav_Uniforms_4.jpeg|Left to right: Standard army and all purpose fatigues, standard winter army and all purpose fatigues, standard officer and all purpose fatigues, standard higher-ranking officer fatigues Sviatoslav_Uniforms_5.png|Let to right: Common fatigues issued to all cadets or general personnel, usually worn by police and any working class persons, winter variation of the former, standard general purpose uniform worn by traffic guards, bus drivers, utility workers, etc.. Also worn by officers who work civilian duties like law enforcement and riot control. Sviatoslav_Uniforms_6.jpeg|Left to right: Standard gulag/prison guard fatigues, winter gulag/prison guard fatigues, standard infantry fatigues, government commissar Sviatoslav_Uniforms_7.png|Tanker fatigues Sviatoslav_Uniforms_8.png|Left to right: Standard issued tanker fatigues, V.K. Kadet fatigues, V.K. tanker fatigues ''Military Air Forces (VVS) March: '"March of the Military Air Forces"' |-|Political info= Enemies: ---- *'Coalition' *'Traitors of the Union' *'United Nations Space Command' *'United States of America' *'United Aerospace Command' *'United Kingdom' *'European Union' *'AFOH (de-facto)' *'AIF' *'Israel' *'Germany' *'Soviet Union' Allies: ---- *'Union of Sviatoslav Socialist Republics' *'Scarlet Sviatoslav Socialist Republic' *'Peoples Republic of Korhal' *'People's Charismic Cattirian Union' *'Mongolian People's Republic' *'SeaCorp Limited' *'HYDRAXIS' *'Mexico' Non aggression pacts: ---- None |-|WPS= TBA |-|USSR= The Union of Sviatoslav Socialist Republics (USSR) is a joint government system commanded by the Sviatoslav Socialist Republic. Each member has it's own government and command system but they will be taking order from the Sviatoslav Republic. Technologies and equipment designs are shared among all member nations of the USSR. The sovereign rights of Union Republics shall be safeguarded by the Sviatoslav Socialist Republic. Members Command States *'Sviatoslav Socialist Republic' Member States *Scarlet Republic *Peoples Republic of Korhal *Republic of Dragonfire *People's Charismic Cattirian Union *Chinese Sviatoslav Socialist Republic *Japanese Sviatoslav Socialist Republic |-|V.K.= ---- V.K. (Russian: Внутренний комиссариат (Internal Commissariat)) is a Slav military counter intelligence agency and secret police force. Its parent department is SMERSH (СМЕРШ), military counter-intelligence agency. V.K. was formed on the 12th of April, 2016, in the wake of uneasy political situations within the Sviatoslav Republic. Our main job is to, as it states in our discription: "To punish traitors of the Sviatoslav Republics and Union, to counter enemy intelligence agencies, to help enforce the laws of the SR & USSR peacefully without any violence and to protect the ideals and beliefs of the USSR". V.K. has many divisions, however our most notable division is #268, which is the largest out of all the divisions with over 3,567,128 agents and personnel registered as of 2016. V.K. is headquartered in Moscow, Sviatoslav Republic, however each nation in the USSR is ordered to accommodate V.K. headquarters in their capitals. V.K. also has divisions which are based in the nations of the USSR, for example V.K.-SSR is based in the Scarlet Republic, V.K.-PRK is based in the Peoples Republic of Korhal etc. Equipment Kliment M-16 VK.jpeg|Kliment M-16 VK - A medium utility vehicle primarily used by V.K. personnel for various duties, such as political missions, undercover combat, law-enforcement, joint support, convoy protection or motorcade protection. The M-16 (Model 2016) is built on a sturdy chassis, and has Class B5-6 armoring, allowing it to withstand Dragunov, Kalashnikov, M-16A1 and AKM rounds aswell as IED and light explosives. The vehicle is equipped with a 80 Watt siren, horn, loudspeaker, LED headlights, tailights and light bars, floodlights and yellow emergency lights, specifically used by the Internal Commissariat. The vehicle is equipped with a V-12 engine (1,750hp) allowing it to reach speeds close to 140 MPH. There is room for 4 people, plus 4+ in the rear or cargo. Zubr-M mod. 1968.jpg|Zubr-M mod. 1968 assault rifle - TBA Sergal PP-1962 Model 1962.jpg|Sergal PP-1962 model 1962 - TBA Sergal PPM-1962 Model 1962.jpg|Sergal PPM-1962 model 1962 - TBA Sergal VKM mod. 1962.jpeg|Sergal VKM - TBA ZVDS-02 Artemida.jpeg|ZVDS-02A Artemida - TBA Kliment_M-16A.jpeg|Kliment M-16A utility vehicle - TBA Kliment_Tigr.jpeg|Kliment Tigr armored vehicle - TBA Kliment_Guard_117M.jpeg|Kliment Guard Z-117 M armored limousine (Vasily Bogatyrov's armored limo) - TBA Kliment_Guard_rear.jpeg|Rear view. Kliment Guard Z-118 S.jpeg|Kliment Guard Z-118 S armored limousine - TBA Kliment Guard Z-112.jpeg|Kliment Guard Z-112 armored SUV - TBA Kliment Guard Z-112 with lights activated.jpeg|With lights activated Kliment Z-110 front.jpeg|Kliment Z-110 light utility vehicle - TBA Category:Nations/Navies